No Regrets
by xxXForgottenLoveXxx
Summary: Tenten and Neji learns that life should be lived without any regrets and nothing will stop them from completing their request.


_Okay so this is my first story, it kinda sucks to me like nothing major happens BUT I find it cute :D hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing and reading stories about them!_

* * *

><p><em>The once beautiful forest now lay blood red from the war and the fallen soldier. People died in the war but the soldiers refuse to let their deaths be in vain and give up. One particular girl was fighting until her last breathe.<em>

_She stood in the middle of the war zone with her body covered with the enemies' blood and her own. Her right arm was injured and could be fatal but she kept on fighting. "Neji, where are you? I can't hold on much longer."_

_Her brown locks fell towards the ground, framing her face. Yakatashi stood proudly as he watched his opponent struggled to stand with her legs and as she hid between her brown locks. _

_The cruel warlord was anything but merciful, he thrive on his enemies blood and this young warrior's blood was no different. He craved to draw more blood from his opponent before sending her off to her death._

_Watching the young girl fight for her village was amusing but he could not say that he didn't notice how beautiful and exquisite she actually was. "Wouldn't you prefer to be my mistress instead of dying such an early death?" _

_She gave the warlord a disgusted face and said, "Oh dear awful bastard, the last thing I wish to be is your Harlot!" She spit the words out as if it burned to talk of them. The warlord's face contorted with anger and rage and he started to launch himself at her but _

_alas she refuse to be beaten so easily and dodged his attacks skillfully. _

_She panted and tried to stay awake as long as she could, once she heard the faint yell of her name she looked up and a smile tugged the edges of her mouth upward._

'_Neji, you're finally here.' Were her thoughts as she pulled out one scrolled and tossed thousands of weapons at the enemy who was now paying attention to the __Hyūga __and not to the bleeding girl in front of him._

_The man, leader of the intruders, fell dead with kunais sticking out of his lifeless body. The men who were 'loyal' to him ran for their own lives at the sight of the mighty leader, who failed to beat a girl who looked as though she was practically dead. _

"_You're late." The tired and beaten girl said, as she walked towards her team mate and lover._

"_Sorry, are you okay?" concerned was in his voice _

"_Never been bet-"but before the words were spoken she fell towards the ground but her lover the pupil less, handsome boy caught her in his arms and spoke soft sweet words to her. _

"_Good job my love. Now rest because it's finally over." And with that he carried her off towards the village and to the hospital for treatments._

_When the beautiful young girl awoken from her slumber, she turned to face the face she always longed for. The cold bastard that was known as her lover, showed no emotion except when it came to her. He long ago said that she had a special hold on him and he would never be able to break free and her reply was 'good to hear; now I don't have to worry as much'._

"_Hiya"_

"_You're finally awake."_

"_Yup. Worried?"_

"_Me? Always…."_

_She giggled as he leaned forward and placed a soft warm kiss on her delicate lips. _

"_A week and your finally out of the hospital."_

_The young woman stretches her body and gave the handsome lover her beautiful smile. "You see I was right." He looked at her with a weird expression wondering what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"_

"_Whether you're a boy or girl means nothing on the battlefield." _

_Neji laughed at his girlfriend remark and was please to know she was still her old self._

"_Men though that because I was a female I would lose that battle but I won" She grinned __like a child. _

_Neji sighed and smiled at how her mind works, he was please that she was truly determined to become a ninja that could surpass any gender. That was the first thing that pulled him into loving her and strengthen the grip she had on him._

"_Yes, that might be true but you used me as a distraction to win."_

"_Maybe, but I used my strength to prove all those who said that we konoichi were weak or that we were weaker then men and could not surpass any of them!"_

_He smiled knowing that it was because of people like her that life was worth living and more exciting. He walked with her until they came across the training grounds and met their friends who welcome them with open arms and smiling faces. __The group walked until they came across the memorial of the great ninja before them and those that died during the war. _

"_We may be humans, but we should always strive to fulfill our lives for those who saved us and those who love us." The group respectfully bowed and placed flowers for all the pass great ones. And the young couple stayed as the others left. _

"_I may die one day but before that day comes, I will make sure that there's nothing I regret and that my life was fulfilling." The konoichi said and kissed her lover. _

"_And I will do that now." He knelt down on one knee and looked at her confuse face. He let out a small chuckle and continued "Will you Tenten, of the village Konoha marry me."_

_Her eyes filled with tears "of course Hyūga Neji, I will marry you!" she glomped him and kissed him. "Thanks for fulfilling one of my many wishes." She smiled at her lover and now fiancé. _

_He smiled, to be able to see what great joy he brought to his lover and silently promise to make sure neither of them had any regrets about the way they lived their lives. _


End file.
